


The POTUS Has No Idea What He's Doing (But He's Still Better Than Trump)

by addicted_2_fandoms, Adele97



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fainting, Gay John Laurens, Grofflin's Friendship, I don't know what to tag this, I don't like her, Insecure John Laurens, Insecure Jonathan Groff, Internalized Homophobia, It's a bit sad, Lea Michele Bashing, Leave a comment if you need me to tag anything else, Lin Manuel Miranda is Alexander Hamilton, Lin Manuel Miranda is Bisexual, Lin Manuel Miranda is President, M/M, Mentions Of John/Alexander While Alex Is With Eliza, My bebies are sad :(, Not Reflective of Real People, Oh well that should be a tag, Period-Typical Homophobia, Please Don't Kill Me, Reincarnation, Self-Worth Issues, but kinda if you're uncomfy, it's not really, its just Lin and John kissing, oh and, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele97/pseuds/Adele97
Summary: A state turned white. It was the Gasp Heard Around AmericaTM. A name popped up on the white state. MIRANDA.“Ooh, Miranda. When were you gonna tell us you were running?” Oak yelled.“Yeah, we deserve to be in the loop.” Chris flicked his forehead, earning a pout from the man.“Maybe it’s the hamfam.” Leslie laughed from where he was lying down.orThe Hamilton reincarnation, Lin Manuel Miranda as president fic that let's be honest we all knew we needed...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal
Comments: 154
Kudos: 204
Collections: Start the Tape Again





	1. Prologue - The Gasp Heard Around AmericaTM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [history has its eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780929) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



> I know this wasn't the story I was supposed to update today, not sure if anyone keeps up with the story tbh, it should be out next week. But I started a new story (as I do) based on some lovely works on the archive!! So please check them out!
> 
> Go check out [In the Eye of the Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367760/chapters/55988674) by [Immortal_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams), this is another fic that inspired my work and it is honestly so good!!! Give it some love.

It was kind of embarrassing really, he was pretty sure everyone had noticed before him and now he seemed stupid and self-conceited. How had he not figured out that he was the reincarnation of the first Treasury Secretary, the man himself, Alexander Hamilton? He wrote a whole play about him (himself?) and he should have known after picking up Ron Chernow’s biography. Honestly. It wasn’t until the night of the presidential elections. It was turning out to be a weird year, Hillary vs Trump and he honestly didn’t want to vote for either. 

He remembered the ‘hamfam’ or whatever they liked to call themselves on Twitter joking about how he should run. No thank you, no-sirey, not for him. He’d had his last performance as Alexander Hamilton months ago, but the cast still liked to hang out together. So they decided to hang out on the evening of the presidential elections for shits and giggles, kind of as a salute to their last time on stage all together. 

Lin was resting his head on Jon’s lap and preening like a cat under the stroking of his hair, while his legs were resting in Vanessa’s lap. Daveed was standing on the back of the couch, while Jas and Anthony cuddled, resting against the couch. Chris sat next to Jon, occasionally flicking Lin in the head and getting disgruntled kitten sounds (and looks for that matter) from the very relaxed man. Oak sat by himself on one of the armchairs while Renee and Pip curled up in one of the loveseats, while Leslie stretched out on the other love seat, content to just be. 

“Shut up Leslie, you’re being too loud.” Suddenly a gummy worm was being thrown at Leslie from where Lin lay, while Lin just smirked. 

“Oh Miranda you asked for it.” He threw a gummy worm back as Jonathan moved in the way to grab it in his mouth. 

“I’ll save you my love.” Everyone laughed at that. It was no secret that Lin and Jon were a little affectionate, probably more affectionate than what society deemed ‘straight’ but honestly they were used to it. 

Everyone settled down watching the states turn blue and red, talking about some of their favourite moments and pranks backstage, until something extraordinary happened. A state turned white. It was the Gasp Heard Around AmericaTM. It wasn’t really, but they all knew enough about American history to know nothing like this had ever happened before. A name popped up on the white state. MIRANDA.

Lin started laughing, to cover his nerves. Surely the hamfam hadn’t done something this stupid? His musical wasn’t that popular? That can’t be him, right? All his friends had noticed and started making lighthearted jabs about Twitter, not really realising what was happening.

“Ooh, Miranda. When were you gonna tell us you were running?” Oak yelled.

“Yeah, we deserve to be in the loop.” Chris flicked his forehead, earning a pout from the man.

“Maybe it’s the hamfam.” Leslie laughed from where he was lying down.

The gang watched the screen with sharp intensity, waiting for the next state to be announced, blue. They let out a sigh, of relief or disappointment, no one could pinpoint. The next set was called. White. Blue. Red. Red. White. Blue. Blue. Red. White. Red. White. White. White. 

Tons of states were counted as independent parties, with a singular name popping up. MIRANDA. 

His phone rang as his Twitter mentions started blowing up. 

‘#linforpresident it worked yall’

“I’m surprised we kept it a secret for so long #linforpres2016’

‘#linforpresident check the polls!’

‘Vote for Lin!!! Guys it’s working!! #linforpresident2016’

‘Go hamfam!! #mirandaforpres’

‘@linmanuel you’re gonna be the POTUS #mirandaforpresident’

He felt the room go silent, everyone pulled out their phones, checking their Twitter as well. Jon was looking over his shoulder and Vanessa was looking at him concerned. He stood up to say something to the room, everyone staring at him. The room was silent as he started to sway, everyone ready to catch the smaller man.

  
Before Lin fainted, the last thing he remembered thinking was _fucking finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know if you guys would be interested in actually reading a full story for this! Comments and criticism very welcome! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed please and check out my updating schedule to see about the updating of any works.
> 
> [Updating Schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/profile)


	2. Is The Secret Service Gonna Kill Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you all so calm? Our friend just fainted and he’s now the fucking PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES.”
> 
> “President elect, and we knew something like this would happen to him, he’s just so lovable. Like a koala.” 
> 
> “Did you know those things are dangerous and won’t hesitate to kill you. Also, it’s just his revelation.”
> 
> “Damn trivia facts.”
> 
> “Holy shit, really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but you know, life! Thank you so much for all the kind words and comments on the fic, they made my day! I can't tell you how nice it is to know that people are enjoying your fic. I apologise that these chapters are gonna be short, I'm just trying to get them out. And anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also massive thanks to MidnightBunnyy for all their comments on my last chapter! Thank you for all the kind words and if you wish to contact me or just come yell at me to write more, please do so on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lexilucacia) and idk, come dm me I guess!!

“Shit, should we call the ambulance?” Anthony was looking at Lin’s limp body on the floor, his breathing shallow. 

“I don’t know?” Jasmine replied next to him, kissing his cheek.

“Is the Secret Service gonna kill us?” Anthony was looking more concerned by the second.

Leslie called out from where he was sitting, still shoving his face with gummy worms. “Oh don’t be stupid, he hasn’t accepted the position yet.” 

“How are you all so calm? Our friend just fainted and he’s now the fucking PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES.” Anthony looked like he was hyperventilating at this point.

Jasmine walked him outside to calm him down.

“President elect,” Renee retorted, even though Anthony had already left the room. “And we knew something like this would happen to him, he’s just so lovable. Like a koala.” 

“Did you know those things are dangerous and won’t hesitate to kill you. Also, it’s just his revelation.” Daveed called out from where he was still perched on the back of the couch.

“Damn trivia facts.” Someone mumbled.

“Holy shit, really?” Jon sounded shocked, but relieved that his friend was ok.

“Y’all are still so calm?” Anthony walked back in with Jasmine in tow, taking a look at the scene in front of him, where no one had moved. 

“Yeah.” Pip shrugged from where she was sitting, curling in her feet further under her. 

“He’s just having his revelation, that’s what happened when I had mine.” Daveed called again from the couch.

“Oh my god, he’s having his revelation.” Anthony whimpered, on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Daveed looked around confused, “Didn’t that happen for you guys?” His eyebrow furrowed.

Everyone looked at him confused, some with concerned faces.

“Um, no?” Renee looked up.

“Yeah dude, I blanked out for a moment and then blinked and boom! I was me? Them. I don’t know?” Anthony spoke up, starting to calm down.

“Wow, really?” Daveed looked shocked.

The others nodded in agreement except Jon.

“Yeah, mine happened while I was asleep. I just woke up and remembered.” Renee said.

“Mine happened on stage while I was playing Eliza. I remembered the same sort of dress and my old name and it kind of just clicked into place.”

“Oh,” Daveed looked down at his hands, swallowing. “I passed out at a family gathering. Woke up and I was confused because,  _ this wasn’t my village? _ and budda bing, budda boom.” 

He emphasised the last sentence flailing his hands around like a flightless bird.

Jon nodded along. “Yeah, I passed out in Lin’s dressing room an hour before the show, woke up and I remembered.”

“Oh, I remember that show, you weren’t in costume yet and the whole ‘I could never be mad at you’ thing happened.” Leslie calls out laughing and shaking his head fondly. 

Jon scratched the back of his neck, not caring how Leslie knew, his cheeks ablaze. “Yeah.” He managed to mumble out.

A sudden groaning came from where Lin was lying on the floor, he spoke a few words “Betsey? John? Where am I?” Before passing out again.

“I’ll take him to his room.” Jon declared. “He must be tired, I was exhausted after my revelation.”

“And you still did a show?” Anthony looked incredulous. 

Jon shrugged. “The show must go on and all that, yeah?”

He looked more tired than anyone had ever seen. A tiredness that wasn’t physical but could be seen behind the eyes. 

“I’ll take him to his room.” He repeated again, this time no one moved or said anything except from a nod where Vanessa was sitting, a fond, knowing look in her eye.

He smiled wearily at her, aware she hadn’t spoken much during the whole ordeal and gave her a grateful nod, picking up Lin from where he was lying. He walked down the hall looking wistfully at the small man in his arms, gently placing him on the bed. He leaned over and kissed his forehead and whispered, “Sleep now Alexander. I will be here when you wake.”

He cooed silently as the man curled closer to him, before a phone ringing distracted John from the sleeping man.

“Miranda residence, how can I help you?” Vanessa’s voice rang out through the house.

“I’ll go get him.” The room goes silent and he hears light footsteps patter down the hall.

No sooner than the man had fallen asleep, Jon was shaking him awake again.

“Honey you did it. Finally.”

“John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Can't believe I got one out this quickly, must be all the comments! Haha, if you did enjoy please do leave kudos, it would mean the world and yeah!


	3. There's No Instruction Manual For Life But There Is One For Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although life doesn't have a handbook, reincarnation does, thank God! 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Lin get's back his memories and John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in a week? Don't get used to it!! Thanks for your kind words on my last chapter! Please do comment any questions about the AU you have if you're confused and I will try to answer. If there is anything you'd like to see please do comment and I will try to add it!

They say there’s no handbook or instruction manual for life, but luckily for everyone there is one on reincarnation!

1\. Everyone is a reincarnate.

_ Fucking finally _ , he thought.  _ Did I really have to wait 200 years to do this?  _ Wait what, Lin thought confused. 200 years? Who am I?

2\. Getting your memories back might be exhausting.

“To the revolution!”

“Shut it John, we’re going to get girlfriends!” 

“Ok, wasn’t the best idea, I’ll admit I’ve had better.”

“Better, better? Getting us blown up was such a genius idea.”

“Almost blown up Laf.”

“Not the fucking point.”

“Go home son.”

“I’m pregnant!”

“It’s a boy!”

“Welcome to the world Philip!”

“Publius wasn’t even subtle.”

“Hey I tried!”

“Shut up Jefferson!”

“But sir?”

“No, John?”

“Maria, oh god.”

“Betsey! John! Where am I?”

He passed out again.

3\. You may meet people from your past life, this does not mean you have to behave in the way you did in your previous existence, although you may.

_ What am I supposed to do if I meet John or Eliza? How am I going to explain that? Also I now have all of his, my? memories. I can’t deal. Also writing a musical about myself, conceited! _

4\. You are not the same person but you may act like it.

_ So am I now him? Or. I never got how this thing worked? _

5\. Most reincarnates have unfinished business.

**_I can be president now?_ ** He thought. 

_ Wait, Hamilton? _

**_Yes it is me!_ **

_ You’re me? _

**_It appears so. You’re the chap who wrote a musical about me._ **

_ Yeah, did you like it? _

**_Very much so. I liked the depictions of all my friends, it was very good. The lyrics were also really good, I liked musical me. He was very underrated and spoke a lot. Anyway, are we President now?_ **

_ I guess I am. Well we are. Well -I don’t know? Anyways, what's your unfinished business? _

**_It’s the writing cut short because of my untimely accident._ **

_ Accident? I thought you died in a duel? _

**_I did. But it was an accident. Burr did not mean to shoot, I’m actually proud of him._ **

_ You’re what? _

**_Well I did not expect it, but I can’t say I’m not proud._ **

_ Well I guess I was right, in the end when it was most important, you threw away your shot and Burr took his. _

**_I like that, yeah. I guess we did._ **

_ Do you mind if I ask about John?  _

**_I guess since we are one now. Is it accepted now?_ **

_ Yes, I am a big advocate for equality for all. Immigrants, people of colour, LGBT community, everyone. _

**_Immigrants, so slavery is no more? John would have loved that. He was my true love, not that I didn’t love Betsey but I loved them both. Betsey knew, she let it happen and she was ok about it. Angelica not so much, but that’s to be expected. Did you know she also slapped Jefferson? Haha, the best._ **

_ He sounds important. _

**_John was my soulmate, in every life we’d say._ **

_ In every life… I have my own John. He’s actually Jon or Jonathan and I love him, but I couldn’t imagine my life without Nessa. _

**_Nessa? Is she your Betsey?_ **

_ Yeah she is.  _

6\. Reincarnations can be private things.

_ Are we going to tell people? _

**_That you wrote a musical about yourself, about me? Yeah, sounds like the sort of conceited thing I’d do._ **

7\. You may not remember where you are straight away, don’t panic.

“Betsey! John! Where am I?” He called out, in a strange room with many people surrounding him.

He woke up in a strange room with Jon next to him gently shaking him awake. 

  
  


8\. You will find the people you were supposed to find

“Honey you did it. Finally.”

“John?”

“Alexander?”

Tears filled both men’s eyes, they did it. 

“In every life.” Alexander whispered a promise.

“In every life.” John responded through cloudy eyes and a dry mouth.

“Who would have known? We’d be here together?”

“Well you always said we had a way of coming back together.” John laughed through the tears. “Now we have a lifetime together.”

“Don’t you dare die on me again.” He sluggishly lifted his arm up to hit John barely making a mark.

They laughed and laughed and laughed. They laughed because they were free. They laughed because they could be them. They laughed because  _ he did it _ . President Hamilton or Miranda in this case.

“Lin.”

“Jonathan.”

“Alexander.”

“John.”

_ LinAlexanderLinAlexAlexanderLinAlexanderLinAlexAlexanderLin _ Jon babbled out, not quite in his right mind, tears clouding his eyes, mind foggy.

_ JohnJonathonJonnyLaurensJonJohnLaurensJonnyLaurensJohnJon _ Lin responded holding Jon’s face with his hands, eyes also teary. 

“Come on love birds.” Vanessa’s amused voice called from the door. Lin turned red and so did Jon. 

“I am so sorry Vanessa, he’s your husband. Jesus, I’m such a bad person.” Jon was freaking out.

Lin kissed him and then started tearing his own hair out, “Oh shit, what did I do,” and panicking. 

“Stop,” Vanessa’s voice was stern. “You found each other after 200 years. Um Bucky and Steve much? It happens, and don’t think I don’t notice the eyes you make at each other anyhows. I’m not mad. We’ll talk in the morning when we’re all lucid. But now Lin has to decide whether he’s gonna be the POTUS or not.”

“Oh shit, that. Alexander’s happy. Well I guess I’m him now and I owe it to America if they voted me in. Plus Alex would kill me if I didn’t, I can’t give up what he worked so hard for.”

“Well it’s time for your acceptance speech.”

“Ah fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than the last ones so I hoped you enjoyed it!


	4. We Got A Vice President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Lin stumbled to the car, wrapped up in each other’s arms much to the amusement of his wife, Vanessa. She didn’t go with them, exhausted from the day. They had been enthralled with each other for years and she wasn’t surprised to find out that in no uncertain terms that they were soulmates. 
> 
> He couldn’t tell whether Jon or John was speaking, but it didn’t matter, he found himself becoming infatuated with the other man just as quickly and couldn’t understand whether it was him or Alex. He wasn’t surprised the other man had fallen in love with him.
> 
> Or
> 
> They still don't have the conversation they were supposed to because Lin is trying to become President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! More chapters??? Yes I've got more written and I should wait to post them until my brain just stops but I don't care!! I'll do what I want!! So let's be honest, happy weekend! I stayed up to like 12:30 last night typing a bunch out and now I feel satisfied. That was really bad I don't care! Hope you enjoy this chapter and comment any ideas or thoughts you have for this (novel, book? Eh) AU!

Lin informed the nice (mean) lady on the phone that he would accept the job and soon a Secret Service car pulled up outside their house. 

“Told you!” Anthony yelled.

“Shush babe.” Jasmine kissed his lips.

Renee and Pip hugged him as he left wishing him luck and promising that they would all watch. While the rest through jeers at him and Jon as they left the house.

Jon and Lin stumbled to the car, wrapped up in each other’s arms much to the amusement of his wife, Vanessa. She didn’t go with them, exhausted from the day. They had been enthralled with each other for years and she wasn’t surprised to find out that in no uncertain terms that they were soulmates. 

They sat in the backseat together talking and reliving old memories of their past life until “Shit.”

“What is it babe?” Jon asked, sounding concerned.

“I don’t have a speech. I’m about to be President. Holy shit, I’m about to be the President. Jon help me, I can’t breathe. Oh god, someone. President, I can’t do this. Air?”

“Babe, calm down. You can do this. Alexander knows exactly what to say, preparing for this for over 200 years, remember?” He couldn’t tell whether Jon or John was speaking, but it didn’t matter, he found himself becoming infatuated with the other man just as quickly and couldn’t understand whether it was him or Alex. He wasn’t surprised the other man had fallen in love with him.

“Ok, ok. Just breathe.” He made a very poor attempt at the ‘Nina’ run, but it calmed them both down tremendously. A little normality before this shit show and the the end of the rest of his life. 

He had turned his Twitter notifications off, being unable to stand the constant flurry of notifications he had been getting. When he picked up his phone only one thing remained on his screen.

Chris: I believe in you lil’ homie. Just pretend you’re onstage, you’ll do great.

A second later his phone buzzes again.

Chris: Also you know I have to give the shovel talk to your little boyfriend right?

Lin: He’s not my boyfriend

Chris: Alex is screaming isn’t he?

Lin decided to ignore that last comment, turning back to Jon. “Hey, Jon -I.”

Jon placed a finger on Lin’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “We’ll talk about it later, just get through this, okay?”

Lin leaned into Jon humming contentedly, “Ok.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, not needing any words to describe how they were feeling through words.

The car pulled up outside the White House as hundreds of supporters for Trump and Hillary alike stood outside. Even more crazy, there were at least triple holding signs with his face on it or wearing Hamilton and ITH shirts, it was like mayhem, not unlike any he had seen before though.

He was quickly escorted out of the car and shoved into the back entrance where he spotted the Obamas for a quick second before getting rushed away. 

The nice (mean) lady from the phone introduced herself as Jean Wiler, Obama’s press secretary. “Ok, put this on.” She shoved a suit jacket in his hand and tried to fix him up. 

Jon stood there looking helpless, unable to do anything but just watch as Lin was thrown around, slightly dazed and tired from his revelation. 

“Ok, have you chosen your Vice President? Preferably someone with political background.” She looked pointedly at his Hamilton shirt that he had put on earlier in the evening for memories and shit. 

Alexander protested in his head as Lin struggled to keep his mouth shut looking over at Jon who smiled sweetly at him. He would be fine.

“Um, no?”

“Ok, well do it quickly. This is unprecedented, I might be able to get you maximum until the end of your speech to announce it and you have,” She glanced at her watch. “15 minutes before going on.”

He exhaled, not expecting the amount of time he was given, calming immensely. Working under pressure was no stranger to him. He collapsed in Jon’s arms.

“We’ll talk about this,” he motioned to the place where their body’s met, “whatever it is after. Okay?”

Jon, bless Jon just smiled sweetly again, kissed him on the forehead and told him to go find a Vice President. Lin blushed as he pulled out his phone, adamantly texting someone.

“That ok?” In just under 15 minutes, Lin seemed to have done the impossible. He turned to the group. “We got a VP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, I thrive on comments and praise. I'm needy apparently! Haha. But seriously let me know if you liked it and this will probs be updated whenever I feel like it, no schedule.


	5. Wears Suit To Jimmy Fallon, Jeans For Obama And Hamilton Shirts To Announce His Presidency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing his presidency is hard dude... And who is that Vice President?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again. I'm not planning to have a regular updating schedule (though I'll try to make it once a week) cause this is just a story I write for fun.

Lin was rushed outside quickly checking himself on every reflective surface from the small room to the stage where he would be  _ announcing his Presidency _ . The crowd went wild as he came out, drowning out the booing done from the Trump and Hillary supporters.

He could already see the Tumblr posts ‘Wears suit to Jimmy Fallon, jeans for Obama and Hamilton shirts to announce his presidency’. He laughed to himself, earning a glare from the nice (mean) lady, wait Jean Wiler. 

He adjusted himself one more time before stepping out on stage. He motioned for the crowd to be silent, looking to either side. He knew that if Trump were onstage his whole family would be flanking his sides and be thanking them, but he had Jon (and honestly that could be enough). A hush fell over the crowd as they waited for the small Puerto Rican man to announce whether he was accepting or denying his presidency.

“Well, never thought I’d be here.” An awkward chuckle comes out of his mouth. “But um -I, thank you hamfam? Also I’m really mad? I don’t know.”

The crowd laughs at his awkwardness. “Ok, so I don’t have experience in politics but I think writing Hamilton gave me sufficient knowledge to get me started.” Once again the crowd let out a laugh loud enough to cover up the booing of the other supporters. 

Hamilton took over, kind of tired of Lin, to be honest.

“It feels like I’ve been waiting for years to do this.” The crowd noticed the demeanour shift, not uncommon to other shifts between reincarnates and their hosts. “I thank the American people for this opportunity to serve my country in the best way possible.”

He shifts a little ignoring Lin’s reminder to tone it the fuck down. 

“As your president I truly believe in equality for all. Rights for those of colour and love for whoever you want to love. Here’s to the immigrants and those who have inhabited this land for thousands of years. Here’s to those on the outside of society and here’s to those on the inside. I don’t care if you’re black, white, orange or purple, whether you’re a boy, girl, non-binary, genderfluid, demi, or whatever else you feel comfortable with. I don’t care if you want to kiss boys, girls, both, both at the same time or if you don’t want to at all. I promise this is going to be an America for all, based on what our founding fathers, dickheads,” he mumbled under his breath, “intended it to be. Equality for All, an America for All.”

The crowd goes wild as Lin keeps himself composed and John goes crazy. He’s sure later when he’s had time to process he’ll be gobsmacked at the Hamilton speech that just came out of  _ his mouth _ and oh, he could never have imagined that. He straightens out his borrowed suit jacket, before deciding to take it off and swing it on top of the lectern as everyone goes even more wild.

The crowd seemed to quiet down and the light footsteps of someone coming up the stairs could be heard, “Welcome your new Vice President.”

Lin had to cover his ears with the amount of screaming occurring as Michella Obama stepped out onto stage with her family behind her. Lin reached out to her, pulling her into a hug and kissing both her cheeks.

“Lovely to see you, Madam Vice President.” He laughed.

“And Mister President, truly an honour. Only this could happen to you.” She laughed as she shook her head fondly. Everyone seemed to be doing a lot of laughing lately, he thought.

She stepped up to the lectern, looking every bit the part she was. “Hello America, my name is Michelle Obama and I am your Vice President.”

She smiled diplomatically as the cheers drowned out the leaving of the Trump and Hillary supporters who had quote ‘had enough of this bullshit’. 

Together Lin and Michelle answered a few questions for the press who’d shown up to the event and ended the press conference after just over half an hour. Lin was buzzing as he ran off stage, waiting until he got back inside to throw his arms around Jon and kissing him.

“Hamilton took over?” Jon whispered into the hug.

“How could he not have had?” Alex whispers back just as fondly, shaking his head and laughing.

He unlatched himself from Jon at the sound of a clearing of a throat. 

With flushed cheeks and a determined sparkle in his eye to change the world, he cheekily asked “Well Mr President, how’d I do?”

And all Obama could do was shake his head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I loved writing it. Comments and criticism are welcome in the comments and any plot holes you see, lmk! Hope you enjoyed, come yell at me on my Tumblr: Lexi Lucacia
> 
> And yeah, check out my other fics if you enjoyed. Don't forget comments and kudos mean the world to me and encourage me to write faster. Haha!


	6. Keeping Up With The Obamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting at a bus stop waiting for my brother so I decided to update? It's really cool.

Barack shook his head fondly, it seemed all the Obamas had a soft spot for the small Puerto Rican man. 

“Yeah, you did. I’ve got to say though. When I saw you, what, almost 10 years ago performing on the White House stage your new musical concept about First Treasury Secretary or America, Alexander Hamilton,” Alex almost preened at the mention of him and his musical, while Lin almost died of embarrassment. “I never expected to see you actually being in politics.”

“Neither did I sir,” He reaches out to shake hands with the older man. “Guess all the writing about him helped.”

They laughed lightly. “And Michelle’s now the Vice President? Wow, well can’t say I’m surprised.” 

Lin was still standing quite close to Jon and leaned his head back against Jon’s chest again, Barack motioned to him and Lin imagined they made quite the odd pair.

“And who is this young man?”

Lin blushed heavily as if he were caught with his pants down, not asked about a male friend. 

“This is Jonathon Groff.” Jon took his hand out of his pocket, still keeping an arm wrapped around Lin’s waist, neither man sure how or when it had gotten there. 

“He was in Hamilton with me and we met in 2007 was it?”

He nodded. “He’s one of my closest friends.”

At that Michelle smiled into her sleeve, while Barack didn’t bother to hide his smile.

“Ok, Lin’s  _ friend _ . Welcome to the White House. Any friend of his is an ally of ours.”

Jon smiled gratefully at them.

“Have you two had dinner? We often don’t have ours until late on election nights.”

Lin spoke up “No we haven’t sir.”   
  


“Call me Barack.”

“Okay, thank you Barack.”

“Come join us for dinner. We’re just going down now.”

The family turned to go, motioning for the two men to follow. Lin slipped his hand into Jon’s pulling him close as they wandered down the stairs to dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair in the White House apparently. They sat down with the Obamas in their normal seats and Lin and Jon sitting successively next to Michelle, respectively. They once again linked hands under the table, not able to bear being apart after finding each other 200 years later.

The only sounds were of utensils clanking plates and sounds of polite chewing filling the room. Barack broke the silence, “So Lin, how’s Vanessa doing?”

Lin smiled as he thought of his wife, Jon couldn’t be jealous. He was in the last life, but even then Eliza and Alex were so perfect. 

“She’s doing well. A bit tired of my moping since the end of Hamilton, but doing well.” He laughed thinking of the nights she spent trying to distract him.

“And you Jonathon? Anyone at home?” He phrased it in a way that didn’t sound accusatory as it could have and for that Lin and Jon were glad.

“Uh, no. I guess no guy has caught my fancy.” His cheeks heated up as he took a large gulp of water feeling Lin squeeze his hand tighter.

Barack, sensing his discomfort, changed the subject onto Lin’s newfound presidency. “So, how does it feel?”

“Strange, if we’re being honest. Presidency was not what I thought I’d be doing with my life.” He hums noncommittally, leaning closer to Jon. “But I guess if I can, I should take the chance and help the country. Plus it helps that I’ve got a little voice in my head telling me everything I’m doing wrong and taking over.”

They nod, remembering the switch they saw on stage.

“Do you mind if I ask who you were?”

Lin laughed, “It’s not public knowledge yet, considering I only had my revelation hours ago. But it’s Hamilton if you can believe it.”

At that they all cracked up.

“Well you do embody hip-hop.” He laughs, recalling the first time he’d met the man. “Writing a musical about yourself.”

He shook his head, eyes crinkled.

“I’m not a narcissist, I swear.” He teases back, sounding affronted.

They kept up the lively chatter in the room until the clock struck 2.

“Well it’s really late, or early depending on how you look at it. You should stay the night.” Michelle says, standing up from her chair, ready to head to her room.

“Why thank you, soon-to-be Madam Vice President.” 

“We’ve got plenty of guest rooms.”

“I’ll say,” Jon mumbles under his breath.

Barack looked mock offended. “Will you require one or two?”

The men didn’t even look at each other before Lin answered, “One should be fine, don’t want to inconvenience anyone. Plus we’ve slept on smaller couches.”

Jon laughs again, “That we have.” He nods.

Michelle claps her hand, “Okay it’s settled. Good night everyone, sleep well and Barack will show you to your room.”

Jon and Lin nodded, not wanting to disagree, before wishing everyone good night and thanking Barack. 

They walked into the room, stripping down to their boxers before claiming their sides, sounding like children while doing it.

“I’m taking the left.” Jon yelled while jumping on top of the covers.

“No fair,” Lin pouted.

“You only want it ‘cause I said it first.” Jon teased back.

“Not true.” Lin all but whined.

They remembered this argument from days at war and a feeling of content and home settled into their chests. Cuddling without fear of bombs or homophobes. Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter, please let me know if you liked it!! Comments and criticism always welcome! Love it when I get them!


	7. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why me?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "You could have had anyone, so why me?"
> 
> "Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been…. Is that really so hard to believe?"
> 
> "Sometimes it is..."
> 
> "Well it’s hard to believe you’d want me. Think about that. You could have had anyone, so why me? You’ve always been the only one to me, but me? I’m one of many."
> 
> "John, what makes you think I’d choose anyone over you again?"
> 
> "You’ve done it once, you’ve done it twice and you can do it a million times over. Gee, I wonder why I’d think you’d choose someone over me again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, lots of angst in this chapter just to spite Elliott. I love you darlin' but you deserve it! Thanks babes for putting up with my incessant late night phone calls bombarding you with sad ideas and dealing with my shit! Anyway enjoy!

Both lay awake in the massive room that felt like home. It didn’t look like it, but it was, because they had each other. Though they were both exhausted, neither could fall asleep. Jon could tell Lin was still awake and vice versa so he turned over and whispered to the dark room.

“Hey baby, you awake?”

A groggy groan came from where Lin was lying down, “No. Can’t fall asleep.”

They weren’t touching each other, not sure how the other one felt.

“Come ‘ere,” Jon lifted his arms up and pulled the shorter man into his chest, smiling when Lin buried further. “It’s gonna be alright.”

He tucked a lock of hair behind Lin’s ear. “It’s all gonna work out.”

He felt a shift in Lin’s body and then felt on in his, recognising the shift between Jon and Lin to John and Alex.

“We need to talk.” John whispered into the darkness. 

“Yeah.” Alex whispered back just as quietly.

“It’s been 200 years.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re still here.” He could hear the smile in John's voice.

“Yeah.” His voice came out quiet, almost reverent.

They talked about what had happened in the time after John died, how Alex had thrown himself into his work. How he would have loved Philip, how Eliza was the only thing that kept him sane. He talked about Maria and everything that went wrong and how he knew he would never be president because of his background, but the Reynolds Pamphlet destroyed everything, including his marriage. He talked about Angelica and how she went mad from grief and how he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive. Talked about Jefferson and Madison and Washington. Recalled memories from the war, being with Lafayette and Hercules. Talked about the day of John’s death, his final moments.

They both went quiet at the mention of that dreaded day. Alex talked about the Federalist Papers and everything he did to make America better. Then he talked about Burr, quiet, unopinionated Burr. Burr who he despised and looked up to, how he never expected his end. But he guesses it was fitting, it was finally his mouth that got him killed. They go silent for a very long time after that. Alex breaks the silence with two words that break John’s heart.

A tiny whimper of, “Why me?”

“Pardon?” If there was light in the room, confusion would have been clear on John’s features. “Why what, baby?”

“You could have had  _ anyone _ , so why me? In this life, you’re handsome, you can be out and proud. You have a choice of anyone, so why me? 200 years and still, me?” He sounded so broken, so defeated and John wondered if this had been a long time coming. He wondered how much of it stemmed from Lin’s own insecurities.

“Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been… Is that really so hard to believe? That I would choose you over the world? Alexander, Lin. You are and always have been my world.”

“Well sometimes it is.” His voice cracked and made him sound pathetic and suddenly John was angry. At himself for making this perfect man feel any less than deserving, but also at Alex for not recognising that John struggled as well.

He blew up. “Well it’s hard to believe you’d want  _ me _ . Think about that. You could have had  _ anyone _ , so why me? You’ve always been the only one to me, but me? I’m one of many.” His voice had gone loopy by the end of the sentence, like he was going mad.   
  


Alex reached out to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “John, what makes you think I’d choose anyone over you again?” His voice was so gentle, so placating, but John wasn’t having it.   
  


“You’ve done it once, you’ve done it twice and you can do it a million times over. Gee, I wonder why I’d think you’d choose someone over me again?”

They both fall silent again, save for the sounds of silent sobbing by both of them, neither could tell who it was coming from. In the conversation they had both managed to move back to their respective sides of the bed. Back to square one. 

Lin curled up into himself, hating how pathetic he looked and hating how John felt, how much of it came from Jon? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

“I can’t promise I’ll always do the right thing, I was a different person in my past life. But I swear, I will spend this one trying to make up for it.” It was all he could promise. He didn’t know what to do with Vanessa but that could wait for another day.

Neither got any sleep that night, just cuddling into each other silently until the sun woke them through a crack of blinds. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated and criticism always welcome! Ideas for the story always welcome, and I love it when you interact! My Tumblr is Lexi Lucacia, so come bug me to write!!


	8. Both Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Self-worth issues**
> 
> A flashback to Jon's revelation and a deeper look into what's going on in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last prewritten chapter, so I better write more, otherwise y'all will have no more of this AU to read. Haha. Srsly pls yell at me to write!!

Waking up the next morning was a challenge, to say the least. The morning brought challenges and people, and this bed had Lin snuggled into Jon’s side. Jon lay awake with Lin curled into him, clutching the smaller man into his side. Looking around the room, he confirmed that last night was indeed real, but so was the fight with Lin… He felt upset at the remembrance of the event. He pulled Lin closer to his heartbeat, looking down and seeing parts of Alexander in him. 

The passion for a cause, the hours of countless writing, the loyalty to those he loved and an immense intolerance for ignorant and stupid people. He closed his eyes, forgetting the fight and allowing himself to fall in love again.

He laid his head back on the pillow and fell back into his memories. 

_ He was sitting in his dressing room listening to Lin humming next door, he felt like he was about to pass out and barely locked the door before collapsing onto the couch.  _

_ He hit the couches with a loud thump, only just managing to check the time, 1 hour until places, before allowing himself the luxury of passing out. _

_ “What do you mean you don’t want a wife?” _

_ “I just don’t?” _

_ “You will get married and settled down and have family and that’s final.” _

_ “Oh, he’s focusing on his studies.” _

_ “Hi I’m Alexander.” _

_ “John Laurens.” _

_ “They'll tell the story of tonight!” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ “John dear, a letter arrived from Hamilton.” _

_ “Thank you, Martha, my love.” _

_ “Eliza? You’re getting married?” _

_ “But you’re also married!” _

_ “Would you like to come over on my wedding night?” _

_ “Um, what? H-uh? The fuck?” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “To the revolution.” _

_ “This may be goodbye. Don’t forget me.” _

_ “One last time.” _

_ “Wait!” _

_ “Alexan…” _

_ Dying with a man’s name on his lips, his father would scoff. Jon jolted awake, unaware of how long he’d spent ‘sleeping’. But, shit. His revelation?  _

_ He was exhausted and only just managed to drag himself off the couch, now hearing another voice in his head. _

**The name’s John Laurens.**

Jonathan Groff. You can also call me Jon.

**What’s happening?**

Showtime.

_ Jon smirked using up the last of his energy, dropping into his dressing chair before hearing a knock at his door. He dragged himself back up, feeling like he’d been up and down like a heartbeat for the past hour. _

_ “Jon, 10 minutes until showtime.” _

_ He unlocked the door to smile at the Puerto Rican man, covering his weariness. He rubbed his eyes letting the man into his room, already in costume. _

_ Lin opened up a live video and talked to the fans for a few minutes before Jon sidled up next to him. _

_ “Don’t look.” Jon covered his red shirt, making weird movements with his arms as Lin held up the camera. _

_ Lin nodded his head towards the man, already in his white clothing, “We just got our 5 minute call and he is not in costume yet.”  _

_ Jon’s eyes widened slightly as he turned to the shorter man, “I’m about to be.” He murmured out, arms still wrapped around himself, swinging side to side like a child might. _

_ “Are you mad at me?” The question was phrased so innocently, so much childlike wonder in the man’s eyes as he smiled an infectious grin at the man playing the first Treasury Secretary of America. _

_ Lin turned his head to the man before whispering, “I could never be mad at you.” Slightly overdramatically, but it did wonders to calm Jon’s nerves, despite being a joke and playing it up for the fans. _

_ They both giggled as Jon wrapped his arms around Lin and laid his head on Lin’s shoulder. He then turned the live off, Jon resting his head for one more minute, closing his eyes, then springing into action. He ran around tugging on and off different bits of clothing as Lin watched in wonder at the amount of energy he seemed to contain. _

_ In actuality, Jon was struggling to function. Head throbbing with pain and joints telling him to lie down, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let everyone down, he was good at this, he could do this. He couldn’t make people disappointed in him, he just couldn’t. The show must go on and all that shit, but what would it say about him if he couldn’t evendo a fucking show after something that was 100% normal. Weak. Stupid. Didn’t deserve his job. Lazy.  _

_ “Hey, hey. What’s going on in that beautiful mind?” He snapped out of his self-deprecation, wondering what Lin would say if he heard what was flying through his head. Probably something encouraging, maybe pull open Twitter and show him everything the fans had to say. That made him smile. _

_ Lin pinched his cheeks, and patted them before calling over his shoulder. “2 minutes to curtain.” _

_ He rushed to pull on his shoes and checked himself in the mirror, wanting to watch the first few songs. Leslie was amazing at what he did and he loved watching Renee kill it in ‘Schuyler Sisters’ and don’t even get him started on Lin. He absolutely loved his enthusiasm, his passion for what he did and watching him just fall into Alexander on stage. _

**His Alexander.**

Hi John.

**Hey Jonathan. What’s happening?**

They’re telling his story.

_ A tear ran down his cheek as he quickly wiped it off, not sure who was crying. Him or John. _

**Pardon?**

Hamilton. Alex. He wasn’t forgotten.

**Is that his reincarnation?**

He hasn’t said anything, but yeah, I think he is. 

**Is he your Hamilton?**

Yeah, he is. But it’s allowed now.

**Loving him is allowed?**

Yeah, John. It is.

_ This time the tear came from both of them. _

He peered down at the sleeping man in his arms, feeling fondness bubbling up from inside him, this time he knew who it was. He’d gotten better at that. It came from both of them.

**_It’s him, I can’t believe it. You were right._ **

_ I just knew. He’s just so passionate about everything he does, throwing himself into everything he does 200%.  _

**_And when he stares at you, it feels like the world just stopped._ **

And yeah, he would be alright. As long as it was both of them against the world. As long as it was LinandJonathan. As long as it was JohnandAlex. As long as it was GroffandLaurens.


	9. Washington is on a Dollar, Fancy That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Haha, not like that you dirty pigs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in 5 days?? I'm so sorry?? I didn't have any will to write, honestly school is a bitch. So are mental breakdowns!! Three cheers for anxiety and shitty friends!! Hip hip hooray!! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope I'll write more, but honestly I can't promise anything due to personal reasons. But I can promise that even if this story goes on hiatus, it will not be for long and I will finish it! Please stick with me!

Jon rolled out of bed in the unfamiliar room, yanking the blankets off Lin as he went.

“Mmf.” Lin rolled over, grumpily glaring at Jon, looking more like a lost kitten scrambling for blankets. “Cold.”

He groaned out. Jon smiled fondly at him, picking him up like a koala bear. “Mm, warm.” He groaned out again.

Jon chuckled and carried a very sleepy man to the bathroom, placing him as gently as the situation allowed on the edge of the tub. Lin growled lowly and tried to grab a blanket to put around his shoulders without opening his eyes, huffing when he realised he was on the bathtub. 

“Come on babe, time to go.” Jon just let the word slip out of his mouth, realising he’d done it a lot the previous night as well. 

Lin looked up sleepily and just nodded. It took Jon a while to get Lin up and ready. He felt like a father having to brush Lin’s teeth and dress him, not that he minded taking of him. 

They only just managed to stagger down to breakfast before 9, Jon had talked to Michelle the night prior and she informed him that they’d be more than welcome to join them around 9 for breakfast. 

So Jon came down with a very sleepy Puerto Rican man clinging on his arm, half sleeping as he stepped down the stairs. Lin stumbled with no notice leaving Jon to turn around, very alarmed and catch him.

“I’ve got you baby.” He murmured softly into his chest, being on a lower step, pushing his hair back.

Needless to say, they were both more awake after that incident. Jon pulled the smaller man next to him, holding his hand and guiding him gently, like a new couple.

Breakfast was an interesting ordeal to say the least, none of them had gone to sleep until very late the previous, while Lin and Jon had stayed up much later, having had a very emotionally and physically draining conversation.

“Glad you could join us,” Michelled mused, laughing, gesturing to their linked hands and dead expressions.

They both quickly took their seats, unlinking their hands, laughing awkwardly. 

The conversation over breakfast was pleasant, ignoring the elephant in the room; Lin’s presidency, until it of course didn’t.

“So, do you have any ideas about what your policies will be?” Barack asked, putting a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, looking at Lin, while his daughters just rolled their eyes.

“Well I’ve not worked out the specifics yet, considering the whole situation.” Lin laughed casually.

Barack raised an eyebrow, “And here I was thinking that would’ve been the first thing you did.”

“Well actually, the first thing I did was pass out and then get bundled into a car here.” Lin chuckled.

Michelle looked questioningly. “Oh revelation.” He shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Got to say, he’s really annoying, swears a lot and is infatuated with one of my friends.” He surveyed the silent table. 

“Not that I’m also not.” He coughed under his breath.

Barack was the first to speak. “Alexander?”

Lin blinked as his posture changed. “Yup, it’s me.” He happily informed the table.

Alex smiled at the shocked table. “It’s been 200 fucking years. So fucking finally, I guess. I see y’all got your rights?”

He gestured to the family. “Hey I’m allowed to swear, I’m a Founding Father, or at least that’s what the history books say, according to Lin and Washington is on a dollar, fancy that. Hell, I’m on money as well.”

Michelle spoke up this time, “Yeah, I heard you were quite an advocate back in your time?” She asked.

This time John answered, no one noticing his switch. “Yeah, Alex and I did a lot in the time, unfortunately after I was killed all of my comrades were returned to their ‘masters’.” He put quotation marks around the word  _ masters, _ looking disgusted.

He turned to Alex smiling happily. “They did it and so did we.” Kissing him on the cheek.

They both blinked back as soon as the switch happened. “Sorry about them.” Lin apologised.

“Especially Alex, he's a bit opinionated, which we all knew.”

“And John’s a bit affectionate.” Jon laughed awkwardly.

The rest laughed good naturedly. Breakfast went well for the most part, until Barack mentioned the Secret Service.

“C’mon,” Lin complained. “I really don't need it! I’m not even president yet, plus who would want to hurt me?”

“Um, anyone mad that Hillary or Trump didn’t win.” He murmured something after mentioning the presidential candidates that sounded quite rude.

“Anyway, this is not up for argument unless you want me to set Ms Wiler on you?”

Lin looked visibly alarmed at that threat and finally conceded, unhappily. What even was his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think?? Come bother me on Tumblr Lexi Lucaica
> 
> and poke me to write and my discord is 
> 
> Natasha Romanoff (Adrian)#5543 
> 
> So come bug me and shit! Also big thanks to MidnightBunnyy for being there since day one and messaging me on Tumblr. Please more of you come and bug me, I love comments and kudos, even criticism is welcome. Anyway that was long, but stay safe lovelies!


	10. You People Are Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Jon are going home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long??? I'm so sorry... I'm just not in the right headspace, but considering the release of Hamilton last night, consider this my gift! Also this story is likely to go back to once a week... sorry

Lin was escorted out of the White House, followed by a massive entourage of Secret Service, something he was definitely not thrilled about. The Obamas assured him it was a necessary precaution, but looking at the two daughters, they definitely looked how he felt about it. Sick of it, and he hadn’t even started his presidency!

The ride back was uneventful, him just grumbling to Jon about the ‘fucking Secret Service’, as Jon placatingly smoothed his eyebrows, trying to stop him getting frown lines.

“It’s all gonna be alright, it’s only for a few years.” He murmured against the smaller man’s neck.

They stayed in silence the rest of the car ride, neither having anything to say anything. The trip was shorter than either had anticipated and all too soon they were arriving back at Lin’s place. They got out of the car, flanked by the Secret Service, which he still didn’t like but supposed were useful. After all with how many reporters were camped on his lawn, he doubted he’d ever have been able to get through.

“Stick close. Don’t answer any questions. Jean’s orders.” A gruff Secret Service ordered them before manhandling them out of the car. 

Jon and Lin kept their heads down and rushed into the house, following an even bigger (how was that even possible?) agent. They only just managed to stumble into the house, Lin spending much too long fumbling with his keys. Half was nerves and the other half was breaking this reality Jon and him had created at the White House.

He was so distracted on the way to his house, that he hadn’t even noticed that his friend’s cars were still parked outside his house. So he was surprised when he saw everyone cuddling on his couch.

“Lin!”

“Miranda.”

“You ok?”

“Jon!”

“Groffsauce.”

The shouts came from everywhere in the room and the two sleep deprived men didn’t know where to look. The room settled down as Lin started to speak.

“You know what? I’m the president.” He did a mock bow, trying to imitate Jefferson’s accent. 

Daveed laughed, “y’know. I still think I did that better.”

“Hardy, har har. Anyway, wow. I don’t think it’s fully settled in yet.” Lin looked dazed.

Vanessa came over to pull him into a tight hug. “It’s ok.” She turned to look at Jon, knowing that there were some things more important than telling the cast about Lin’s presidency. It was then that everyone noticed the Secret Service.

“Dude, you have freakin’ Secret Service?” Anthony yelled.

“Unfortunately.” He muttered back.

The bigger one spoke, “No posting on social media about Lin or his location until we can understand what’s going to happen. Understood? Jean’s orders.”

Once again Lin shuddered, “Jean’s orders, scary woman. Ok?”

The group erupted into chaos again, replaying his interview and laughing at when they say his shift occurred, when Hamilton started speaking. Renee, Pip and Jas were huddled up talking in hushed voices, while Leslie was throwing lollies at the screen next to Anthony. Oak and Daveed were pacing around the room, having a very animated conversation. While Chris was probably in Lin’s kitchen, eating all his snacks. 

Jon and Lin followed Vanessa to their room and they took a seat on the bed, careful not to sit too close to each other.

“‘Nessa, how are you?” Lin asked quietly, reaching out to pet her face.

“M’good, except my husband is now the president!” Her face broke out in a grin as she slapped his arm, cheering. “Nice one. Also Mr Hamilton in there, found his soulmate. So I’m not sure what’s not to celebrate.”

“But ‘Nessa.” His voice was so small. So weak. “What about us?”

“I love you. But you love him. What about if you could have both?” Her smile turned wicked, like she had a scheme. 

Both men looked confused. “I’m Lin’s wife and he’s my husband. Got it so far?”

They nodded slowly, it slowly clicking in their brain. “But Lin also dates you and you date him.”

It took them a moment before Lin yelled, “Got it!” Like an excited puppy. 

Vanessa pinched the bridge of her nose, “Thank god, really. For a genius you really are stupid sometimes.”

Lin turned to Jon, “Does that work for you?” 

Jon looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. “Can I kiss you?” Lin whispered.

Jon couldn’t form any words, he just nodded (he seemed to be doing a lot of nodding). “Uh-huh.”

The fireworks went off. Vanessa squealed, “OMG, otp!”

“Vanessa, you’re my wife!” Lin sounded confused, pulling away from Jon.

“What so I can’t ship you with people?” She pouted, her tone sulky.

Jon couldn’t even hold it in, he started laughing. “You people are insane.” He managed to sputter out between laughs. 

“Not like you didn’t know that.” Vanessa sassed back.

“You got one chance to get out, take it?” Lin’s smile was cheeky.

“Never.” Jon leaned in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments really appreciated! Criticism welcome!


	11. Here's What You Missed On The Interwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lin and the Hamilcast missed staying offline:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter inspired by midnightbunnyy because I really couldn't be arsed. Honestly, it's a shocker you got two chapters...

The news stands were going mad, printing out every story they could think of.

Theatre Kid Turned President: Lin-Manuel Miranda

Hamilton Taking Over The World

Donald Trump Outraged At Independent Party Winning Election

Independent Party Winning Prompts Recount

Lin-Manuel’s Reincarnate: Find Out Inside

Inside Source Say Lin Miranda Is Not Taking The Presidency

Broadway Stars Jonathon Groff and Lin-Manuel Miranda Dating?

Lin-Manuel Miranda Cheats On his Wife

  
  


Twitter went crazy, thousands of mentions of Hamilton and Lin every second.

hamilfam4life: Lin for president!!! How did this happen?? Amazing #linforpres2016

veneratevirginianveteran: #miranda2016 crazy guys!

bennys_bodega: independent party won! Theatre kids taking over the world @linmanuel

ham_theories: who else reckons Lin’s the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton?

hammylovesjohn: fjldsjkfdblvdkvxljcsjksg… y’all know

hamiltonisgodtier: Michelle Obama as vice president??? Yes!

  
  


He was trending?

#linforpres2016

#miranda2016

#linforpresident

#hamilton

  
  


New channels all trying to get the first scoop.

“Breaking News: Independent party Wins Election”

“Is Hamilton Taking Over America?”

“America’s First Treasury Secretary; President?”

  
  


Even YouTube was getting in on the fun.

Real Life Footage Of Lin Manuel Miranda Switch

Footage of President Elect’s First Public Announcement

  
  


Of course, don’t forget Tumblr, after Lin and Jon had been spotted together, fanfic was being written, art was being drawn and of course the infamous:

Wears Suit To Jimmy Fallon, Jeans For Obama And Hamilton Shirts To Announce His Presidency…

Hardy har har.

That's what the gang missed on the internet, going into total radio silence. In a few days they assumed the madness would die down, but they were wrong.


	12. Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non, mon amour, je ne te laisserai jamais. Après 200 ans, je ne veux pas te quitter.”
> 
> “Est-vous certain? Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis á cause de moi.”
> 
> “John, mon cher, vous ne pouvez jamais être un ennui, et même si tu l'étais, je le prendrais sans hésitation pour les moments je peux dépasser avec toi. Okay?” 
> 
> “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm back. I'm back. I'M BACK!!!!!!!! Hey guys, I'm back if you hadn't already guessed!!!!!! I'm really excited about it and I'm really sorry that I stopped for so long! Thank you to everyone who stuck around!

“How do we do this?”

“What?” Jon looked up confused. “What are we doing honey?”

Lin smiled at him softly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you calling me honey.” He turned to Vanessa. 

“The White House? Because that’s either 4 years of living without you or rumours in the paper, everyday.”

Vanessa nodded while Jon squirms a little, obviously uncomfortable. Immediately Lin sits up a little straighter, moving closer to the scared boy. “John?” Alex asks.

Jon slumps a bit into Alex’s arms. “Alex?” Vanessa can tell it’s now Alex and John in the room, she hadn’t had much time to speak with them.

“Alexander? John?” She inquires in a sweet, low tone, like she might speak to wild animals.

Alex is the first to look up, “Hello Miss. You are Vanessa?”

She nodded. “Ahh, Lin has told me a lot about you. You remind me of my dearest, Eliza.”

She smiled and nodded again. “Why thank you, and this must be John?”

Alex turned to John, whispering something in French, too low for Vanessa to pick up. Then John looked up, giving a little wave to the woman. 

“Would you like me to give you some privacy for a few moments?” Vanessa asked, kindly.

Alex shook his head, “Oh, no, that’s quite fine Miss, we shall have your husband and his boyfriend back to you in no time.” Alex laughed a little.

“Boyfriend,” He whispered to John, “Isn’t that a good word?”

John gave a little nod, whispering something out in French. Alex hummed back, “Non, mon amour, je ne te laisserai jamais. Après 200 ans, je ne veux pas te quitter. ( _ No my love, I’m not going to leave you behind. After 200 years, I don’t want to leave you. _ )”

“Est-vous certain? Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis  á cause de moi.  ( _ Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me)” _

“John, mon cher, vous ne pouvez jamais être un ennui, et même si tu l'étais, je le prendrais sans hésitation pour les moments je peux dépasser avec toi. _ (John, my dear, you could never be trouble and even if you were, I would gladly take it for the moments I spend with you.)  _ Okay?” Alex asked, reverting back to English.

“Okay,” John whimpered back. 

All at once, the men were sitting back up, Lin walking over to Vanessa and kissing her on the cheek, before sitting back down in his chair, he’d been in before. 

“Well of course if you don’t want to be out yet, we could always get you a fake girlfriend and you could live with her in the White House. Of course she’d know.” Vanessa spoke up after a moment of silence. 

Lin and Jon looked thoughtful at this, before Jon nodded suddenly. “Are you sure hun?” Lin looked kind of concerned, having his own thoughts about this, but not wanting to share them if everyone else was okay with it.

“Yeah.” Jon smiled weakly, not wanting anyone to know about his reservations either. 

Vanessa could see the look in both of their eyes, neither of them meeting the other’s and really hoped they’d talk about it. However it wasn’t her business (at the current moment, if it became an issue she would do something) and so she went on.

“It would have to be someone we all trusted and knew you quite well, elaborate backstory and everything. It would also have to be someone who wouldn’t mind doing this for at least a year and someone who the public already knows you’re close with. We’d have to tell Jean,” Lin shuddered at her name, “and get her advice, but any ideas?”

Jon sat thoughtful for a moment until Lin spoke up. “What about Lea? From Glee, you guys are always hanging out, it wouldn’t be a fair stretch if I didn’t know the truth already.” Jon nodded, remembering the social media storm after the Ham4ham with Lea.

“Yeah, actually. Sounds like a good idea.”

Vanessa walked over to where Jon was sitting before draping herself over him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey, paws off my boyfriend.” Lin called over jokingly, before Vanessa stuck a tongue out at him. Secretly he was really glad they’d gotten along so well and there wasn’t any jealousy, despite her booing when he kissed Pip or Jas onstage. She knew there was nothing to worry about.

“We can call Lea in the morning and she can stay here for awhile.” Lin looked over to Vanessa for confirmation. 

“Of course, any friend of Jon’s is a friend of mine.” If only she knew how much she’d regret saying that. 

“Movie?” Jon looked up with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course love.” Lin said, immediately falling for his puppy dog eyes.

“Sure,” Vanessa smiled. 

They settled themselves into bed, still in their day clothes, Jon snuggled between a smiling Lin and Vanessa who were holding hands. 

“Moana?” Jon asks cheekily.

Lin rolls his eyes, but puts in on anyway as Vanessa grins stupidly. 

It’s peaceful as they all lie there, phones on silent. Silence they probably won’t get for 4 years after this.

It was nice.

“Hey that guy sounds familiar!” Jon yells excitedly, earning a lighthearted whack from Lin as they all laugh. 

Yeah, nice.


	13. In The Eye Of The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like her. 
> 
> Alex, come on, you haven’t spoken to me in ages and this is the first thing you say to me?
> 
> Lin, she’s a racist and probably a homophobe.
> 
> You can’t know that, just by looking at her.
> 
> Yes I can, you know that!
> 
> Now you’re just whining.
> 
> Whatever, I don’t like her.
> 
> Okay, fine. But we can’t do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, guess who got another chapter out????????????? Me!!!! I'm so good at this! (Not really. Hehe) But thanks again to Adele, she really has been so patient and kind and helpful. She's too good for me, but I'm so thankful for her. So Adele, thanks for texting me on Tumblr! :)

“Hey Lea. No, no. I’m good, you? That’s good. No, I was wondering if you could do me a favour.” The phone call went on for a few hours and ended with Jon giving Lea the address and promising to see her in a few days. 

She was going to board the earliest flight to get to the Miranda residence. He wished her the best for her flight before getting back into the bed they’d all fallen asleep in. He woke up a few hours later to the sounds of vacuums and arguments.

“Nessa, please.” He could hear the sound of Lin pleading with his wife. 

“Lin, come on.” He heard Vanessa call back.

He decided to pull himself out of bed to see what was happening in the Miranda household.

“Everything alright out here?” He called, ruffling his hair into something presentable and raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Vanessa was sitting on the couch trying to watch whatever was on tv and Lin was running around trying to… clean? 

He was rushing around the room with a vacuum cleaner, panic written on his face. 

“He wasn’t even this stressed when you came over.” Vanessa remarked not looking away from the screen.

Jon rushed over to Lin, taking him into his arms. “Babe, what’s going on?”

“Needs to be perfect for Lea. She’s gonna be living with us for at least a year and any friend of yours is special to me.” He looked so genuinely distraught that Jon offered to help while Vanessa just rolled her eyes. 

“It’ll be fine,” she said, but that didn’t stop her from grabbing an old rag and dusting everything down. Anything for her husband, after all.

Cleaning up after that didn’t take too long and soon enough they were back on the couch, waiting for Lea’s cab to show up. It was just an hour later that a knock was coming from the front. Lin raced over to answer it, flattening out his hair and straightening his clothing. 

He pulled open the door, schooling his expressions into something not resembling an overexcited baby panda’s, only to be met with a man in a suit and a funny looking hat. Peering out behind him, he saw a long vehicle and a small Jeep with obvious paparazzi in the back. 

“Ms Michele will be with you in a moment.” The man said as he handed over two large suitcases. Lin took them, gobsmacked, as he watched a very made up Lea walk up the driveway in massive high heels and an unnecessarily large pair of sunglasses, her make up more painted on than a clown’s.

She didn’t say a word passing the driver, only shooting him a dirty look as he walked back to the car, resigned but still with outstanding professionalism. Based on that display, he’d wondered what had transpired in the car and hoped to god that this was a good idea. But he couldn’t think about Jon’s friend like that, he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

Lin didn’t even notice Jon walk up behind him or Vanessa until she placed a hand on his lower back, obviously having seen the display. Jon hadn’t seemed to have noticed, rushing out to greet her. 

“Lea! How are you?” His voice was loud as he picked her up and spun around. 

“Jon. So good, how are you?” She replied in an over exaggerated voice, almost condescendingly, Lin thought. Vanessa’s hold on him had tightened, her pressing closer to him, teeth gritted. 

Jon’s huge grin seemed unmoving as he latched onto her arm, talking animatedly about something and seemingly not noticing the little eye-rolls she gave in between nodding and humming along. As she went inside Lin noticed more paparazzi had started showing up and struggled to keep a smile on his face as she went inside without acknowledging him or his wife. 

The driver came back one last time with a grimace on his face, handing over the last of the bags with an apologetic grin. Lin could already imagine the headlines, ‘President-Elect or Immigrant Bellboy?’ Fun. He smiled at the driver before handing over a $50 note, much to his surprise and nodding at him one last time before walking inside, Lea’s many bags in tow. 

Inside he was met with a sight that brought a genuine smile to his face: Jon and Lea talking about something, both enjoying the conversation. 

“Welcome to our home Lea.” Vanessa smiled at her, to anyone else the smile looked inviting, almost loving. But Lin knew better. She had vicious intent behind it and he didn’t blame her, but just bumped her hip nodding in agreement. 

“We’re so happy to have you stay here. Would you like to see your room?” He said politely.

“Of course, thank you for having me.” Her lips were pinched into a compulsory smile, her eyes sharp. Her tone was cold and Lin found himself liking her less by the moment, but it was probably just jetlag or social anxiety, he scolded himself, please try to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

**I don’t like her.**

Alex, come on, you haven’t spoken to me in ages and this is the first thing you say to me?

**Lin, she’s a racist and probably a homophobe.**

You can’t know that, just by looking at her.

**Yes I can, you know that!**

Now you’re just whining.

**Whatever, I don’t like her.**

Okay, fine. But we can’t do anything.

“Fucking immigrants, such horrible taste in decor. I’ve seen ghetto folk with more of a sense of style than this. Why don’t they fucking go back to their own country? Who let an immigrant be President anyway? This country’s gone mad, where’s Trump when you need him?” He only caught snippets of what she said under her breath, Jon still blissfully unaware, as his blood boiled more.

“Here’s your room.” He said, shoving the door harder than necessary and dropping her luggage on the floor.

“Not even a good bellboy.” She tutted under her breath. 

**Can we deck her now?**

I wish.

Lin left Lea to get settled in her room as he walked back out to Vanessa and Jon, trying to tune out the huffing. 

“How’d it go? Do you like her as much as I do?” Jon’s eyes were bright and sparkling with childlike innocence as he described his best friend. The girl he looked up to.

Lin pulled him into a hug, murmuring “Oh Jon.”

“Of course we do sweetie.” Vanessa smiled sweetly and pecked him on the cheek. 

They just sighed as Jon smiled for a moment longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are currency and I'm broke... Please?


	14. Au Clair de la Lune

Lea ended up strolling out of her room after a few hours, blaming it on jet lag while muttering under her breath the whole time about poor people and shitty mattresses. When she got to the table she demanded food, claiming they were ‘starving her’, despite the fact she’d only arrived a few hours earlier and had stayed in her room huffing most of the time.

“Well dinner’s just about ready, come grab yourself a plate.” Vanessa called over her shoulder sweetly, finishing frying something at the stove. 

Lea smiled grabbing a plate and walked over to where Vanessa was before she started making retching sounds. “What the hell is that?”

Lin gave a half-smile while Jon stood horrified. “Empanadillas, arroz y habichuelas and rice and some tostones.” Lin explained while Vanessa put some on her plate. 

She immediately dropped the plate, scandalised, shattering the china and making a massive mess of beans and rice everywhere. “Are you trying to poison me? We live in America, act like Americans. I want to stay in a hotel!”

“What are you, a 5 year old? You do not get to treat my family like that, in my house. Leave.” Vanessa’s tone was vicious and cold.

Lea huffed, storming back to her room and grabbing her stuff. As she was angrily shoving everything back into her bag (when did she unpack?) Alex cornered her. 

“What the hell was that? You are a racist piece of shit with no regards for anyone but yourself. I can’t believe Lin let you stay here, I told him not to. From the moment you stepped into that door, you have treated your  _ future president _ as some kind of bellboy, some illegal immigrant no more fit than for the dirt beneath your feet. If you dare insult him or  _ our _ heritage again, you will be sorry. Now I want you to apologise and then  _ leave _ this house. I don’t want to see you again. In the White House, I don’t want to see you unless I have to. In public, I don’t want to see you unless I have to and if you dare hurt Jonathon or John, I will  _ personally _ see to it that your life is ruined. I ruined my own life, I can ruin yours. Understand?” Alex’s voice had raised a lot during this little rant and he left the room, Lea gobsmacked and sat down at the dinner table, not missing the way John flinched.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that my dear, John.” Alex looked genuinely apologetic as John looked down, he hadn’t heard him yell like that since arguing with Washington. 

The table sat in silence as Lin and Jon came back and Jon sat as far away from him as possible. He logically knew it wasn’t Lin’s fault and that Lea deserved it, but there was a niggling at the back of his mind that said, Lin had hurt his friend. 

They all flinched as the front door slammed shut, but still dinner went in silence and as Lin and Jon were washing up, no words were exchanged. “I can go sleep with Nessa tonight if you’d like?” Lin asked meekly, but Jon shook his head rapidly. 

“Please?”

“Of course honey.” 

They took turns in the shower, getting changed into their sleepwear and then curled up like nothing had happened. But the tension in the air was thick and neither could lie there without breathing it in. “I’m sorry.” Lin whispered to the dark room.

“Not you.” Jon reminded him. 

“I’m sorry then.” Jon could tell it was Alex talking now. 

“But I get why you did it Alexander-”

“Alex.” He cut in.

“Alexander.” Jon looked into his eyes meaningfully, even in the dark room. “I understand, you don’t have to apologise. She was being a racist to Lin and yourself, shitting on your heritage, even if you guys came from different countries, she was shitting on the islands and your food and everything that made you guys, you.”

Alex’s eyes welled up. “Washington called me Alexander, said that Alex was too informal. I guess he was right, but I miss it. It’s not that I want John to call me that, him calling me Alex, always calmed my nerves. Made me realise that he knew me more than anyone else, but yeah.”

“So can I call you Alexander? Or do you prefer Alex?”

“Alexander?” His voice was small.

Neither really understood how they’d gotten to this conversation about life before, life with Washington and his friends. Jon couldn’t imagine how lonely he must be, even with John here. By this point Alex’s eyes had welled up and he looked ready to cry.

“Hey, Alexander?” Jon reached out to put a hand on his arm, trying to offer some comfort. “I’m going to talk to John and he’s going to come out. Ok?”

Alex nodded and Jon was happy with that, knowing that in this emotional state, he might not realise that the switch had happened.

“Hey Jon, for what it’s worth I consider you a friend. Thank you for not judging me.” Alex's voice was broken, but the words still came out clearly. 

“And same to you.” Jon smiled at him once more before John came out. 

“Alex, viens ici.  _ (Alex, come here. _ )” John spoke, the french sounding odd coming from Jon’s mouth. “Voulez-vous en parler? ( _ Do you want to talk about it? _ )”

Alex vehemently shook his head, no. “Non, je veux juste me sentir mieux. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me sentir mieux? ( _ No, I just wanna feel better. Why can’t I feel better? _ )”

John’s heart broke at the venom in his voice, the pain that dripped out, the despair that filled the room. “Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? ( _ What’s wrong? _ )”

“J-Je ne sais pas. ( _ I -I, don’t know. _ )” He sadly admitted. 

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme ceci. La vie est bonne, tu es là à mes côtés, et on va trouver une façon de fonctionner, on va être ensemble et tout va bien aller. Mais parfois, je me sens perdu. Sans Betsey et Washington et Angelica, sans ma poste et même sans me batailler contre le con Jefferson. C’est juste, je ne sais plus quoi faire. 

“( _ I don’t know why I feel like this. Life is good, I’ve got you and we’re going to make it work, we’re going to be together and that’s okay. But sometimes I feel so damn lost. Without Betsey and Washington and Angelica, without my job and even arguing with that prick Jefferson. I just, I just don’t know what to do. _ )”

“Et peu importe quoi que ce soit, on le fait ensemble. Vous comprenez? ( _ And whatever it is, we’ll do it together. Understood? _ )”

Alex nodded shakily. “Yes.”

“Allez, on dorme. ( _ Sleep now. _ )” John whispered to Alex, stroking his hair and singing an old French lullaby Alex had sung to him during the war, lulling him to sleep. 

“Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot

Prete-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot.

Ma chandelle est morte, je n’ai plus de feu.

Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l’amour de dieu.”

That night John didn’t get any sleep, too worried about Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you curious about the lullaby, here is the wikipedia page about it. It’s a classic french lullaby from the 1700’s.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Au_clair_de_la_lune
> 
> The first verse roughly translates to:  
> In the moonlight, my friend Pierrot  
> Lend me your pen, to write a word  
> My candle is burnt out, I have no more fire  
> Open your door to me, for the love of god.


	15. Inauguration Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Adele here, sorry about the late posting, things have been hectic. We've got some great chapters planned, and some really cute things coming up. In the meantime, enjoy!

“I don’t wanna, 5 more minutes?” Lin rolls over, taking the blanket with him.

Jon laughed fondly. “No honey, as much as I’d like to stay in bed with you all morning, and trust me I would. Today’s your inauguration, remember?”

Lin bolted upright at that. “Holy shit, I’m gonna be the President.” He said excitedly, before seemingly realising what he said. 

“Holy shit, I’m gonna be the President.” He was out of bed in no time after that, bouncing around the room and annoying even morning-lover Jon.

Vanessa was knocking at their door, not even 10 minutes later, probably having heard Lin’s noisiness. “I’m here to turn you into Cinderella.” She called outside the door, before opening it and covering her eyes.

“I hope I’m walking not walking in on anything.” She giggled. Jon groaned at her antics and Lin didn’t even process it, still rushing around the room doing who knows what.

“Lin, let’s go. Time to get ready.”

Lin looked at Vanessa confused. “For what?”

“You’re running around the room excited for it, I’d expect you’d know?”

“But aren’t stylists and stuff there for it?”

“Yeah, but you can’t leave the hotel room looking like that.” She gestured to his worn out Sweeney Todd shirt and pair of boxer shorts he was currently donning. 

He looked embarrassed and let Vanessa lead him out of the room. “You’re not going to the White House in jeans again.” She sounded exasperated, rolling her eyes.

“Yes Mum.” Lin chorused as if he were being scolded like a child once again, which he kind of was. 

Vanessa pulled out an old suit from the garment bag slung over her arm. “Now you won’t be wearing this for the actual ceremony, but this is just to get you there as all eyes will be on you on the way, got it?”

She then pulled out another suit for Jon, in his size. No one questioned where it came from, she was Vanessa, of course she just had a suit lying around. 

“Once again, there will be stylists and what-not, but today eyes are going to be on you. Although not as much as Lin, as Lin’s ‘best friend’ and living at the White House with us, people are going to be looking at you. You and Lea will be dressed accordingly when we arrive and unfortunately you can’t ride with us. Looks bad for the press. It’s also because y’all will have to go through a different door, even though you’ll get stylists, it’s just tradition.”

Jon nodded understandingly, albeit a little sadly as Vanessa smiled at him. “Sorry. I know she’s kind of.” Vanessa motioned with her hands.

“No I get it, it’s fine Ness. You have been so good throughout everything. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to, but just know. You hurt him, I hurt you. Got it?” Jon didn’t doubt that and nodded, assuring her that he had no intention to do so. 

Vanessa quickly got dressed, before they said goodbye to Jon, Lin and him sharing a much too long goodbye kiss, before Jon left to find Lea and the stylists took over Lin’s room.

The time with the stylists flew by and Lin was left wondering how Jon was doing. Was Lea being nice to him? Was he having a good time? He really hoped so. He knew Jon was also here, in the penthouse with Lea, not that he was allowed to see him.

Jon was not having a good time. Lea was yelling at everyone, grumbling about how she should be treated better than this, she was a celebrity for god’s sake. Jon was sick of her attitude, not that he could say that, that would be extremely rude. He was so bored until John started talking to him.

**_God, does she ever stop talking?_ **

_Be nice, she’s my friend._

**_She’s also a racist and you know how I feel about them._ **

_I get it, but she now knows everything. We have to be nice._

**_By the way, didn’t you say you lived in New York?_ **

_Yeah._

**_Why were you in Washington DC for election night?_**

_Tradition, I guess. We like being extra and Lin always spends the night of the election in Washington DC. Everyone on the cast decided to join him this year._

**_That’s nice, want me to take over here? Make conversation with Lea?_ **

_Um, you hate her though?_

**_Yeah but I’m used to dealing with racist girls, that didn’t know I was gay._ **

_If you could?_

John looked around, taking everything in. No one had noticed the switch and Lea was still talking his ear off, not noticing that he’d zoned out. 

“You get it?”

“Mm hmm.” He hummed back, knowing that she didn’t care what he did, as long as he agreed with her.

She kept talking as he silently wished for the day to be over already and was relieved when they checked the time and had to go. 

The limo ride was still Lea chatting, but he kept occupied with looking at the news about their President, his boyfriend. 

The news feeds were all talking about how this was shaping up to be one of the biggest crowds Capitol Hill had ever seen and a ton of rumours in the gossip rags. He scrolled through all the pictures, laughing at the amount of young girls with Hamilton t-shirts and a few with In The Heights and 21 Chump Street shirts. It truly was a celebration of Lin and he loved it.

He knew Lin wouldn’t be showing up until much later, but he was so glad to be able to stand in the crowd (despite what Lin said about his safety, he knew the Secret Service was tailing him), it was amazing to be able to be around so many people who cared.

Standing in the crowd wasn’t as bad as Lea made it out to be. He said hi to _so many_ fans that were starstruck and took so many selfies that he was sure were being uploaded as he spoke. Even though Lin had offered him somewhere to stand during the swearing in, he was so exhilarated to be here and watch. 

It was a few minutes later when the Secret Service found him and told him to go stand in his ‘special spot’ with Lea and he would laugh with Lin about it later. It was less than 20 minutes later when Lin showed up and the sound was unlike anything he’d ever heard before. 

It was time.


	16. My Turn Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, Adele here. This is the first chapter I wrote, constructive criticism wanted please! Thanks!
> 
> You guys are super lucky, you may or may not be getting two chapters tonight!

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Lin mumbles under his breath as they drive through the streets of Washington DC, toward the white house.

“What’s wrong honey?” Vanessa asks kindly, reaching out to put a hand on his arm.

“I’m not ready, I’m not ready. I don’t know anything, what am I doing. I can’t be the president. We were supposed to bring a gift for the Obamas, I completely forgot, if I forget something as simple as a gift how the hell am I going to run a country? Holy hell, let’s just turn around, go back to the airport, let’s go home and pretend this never happened, oh my god, oh my god” He shot off in rapid-fire Spanish.

“Honey, calm down, look at me” Vanessa calmly coaxed him down from his spiraling.

Lin, hyperventilating, looked up from where his eyes were glued to the floor to meet Vanessa’s gaze.

“You’re fine. I brought the gift. It’s supposed to be the first lady’s job anyway. Calm down. I know you can do this. Yes, it’s a lot at once. But more than  _ half _ the country thinks you’re the man for the job. The only way you’d be letting them down is if you didn’t try at all. Now, I need you to slow your breathing. Breathe with my count, ok?” She kept her voice soft, stroking his hair to calm him.

Lin tried to slow down. He took a deep breath in while Vanessa counted to 4, and let it back out.

By the time the car arrived at the White House, Lin was significantly calmer. The valet opened the door to a smiling Lin, who bounced out onto his own feet. He ran around the side and opened the door for Vanessa, before offering her his hand.

“That’s the valet’s job you know.” Vanessa smirked.

“What, a man can’t want to open the door for his beautiful and amazing wife?” Lin retorted.

They made their way to the front door, where the Obama’s were waiting for them. They greeted the Mirandas, and Vanessa gave Michelle the gift in her hand.

The two couples made small talk, but Lin didn’t hear any of it. He was spiraling again, going deeper and deeper into his own head, all the little insecurities coming in full force. 

_ You’re not smart enough. _

_ You’re going to fail. _

_ You can’t do this. _

**_Lin, stop it._ **

_ Oh, I was wondering when you would make an appearance. _

**_Thanks for the snark, you jerk._ **

_ Oh my god, you’re supposed to be nice to me and who taught you the word jerk?  _

**_Whatever. You’re going to be fine. You rehearsed this._ **

_ I don’t remember it even now, how the hell am I going to remember it up there. Also, the attitude. _

**_You’ll be fine._ **

_ How about this. Once we get up there, you take over. You can do the swearing in. I know you want to. _

He was so genuine, and Alex didn’t respond, choked up at the generous offer.

Lin came back to himself, and just in time too, because he and Vanessa were being led away by security people towards a doorway in the back of the foyer.

They made their way through quite a few hallways, Lin trying to memorize every detail of his new home. Finally, they came to a metal door that looked like a utility room. Opening it, he saw a very narrow spiral staircase leading down.

The Secret Service led him down into a dark and cold room, that was so long Lin couldn’t see the end of it.

These must be the tunnels, he thought to himself. He knew somewhere around here was the safety bunker, where he and his family and all his important staff would go in the case of a national emergency.

Lin and Vanessa were escorted to a large golf cart. Getting settled in the back, their driver floored it down the tunnel. They got off about 15 minutes later, and climbed another staircase into another pristine marble building, the Capitol Building.

They flew up more stairs, and suddenly, they were on the verandah of the Capitol Building. Lin and his wife made their way to the front. Lin heard the beginnings of the national anthem, and automatically placed his right hand over his heart.

**_My turn now?_ **

_ Yeah, go for it. _

Alex immediately took over, standing up a little straighter, looking out over his countrymen with immense pride. When he helped create this country, over 200 years ago, none of them thought it would end up like this, the most powerful country in the world and god he could not be prouder. He felt like a dad walking his little girl down the aisle (not that he ever got the chance, too soon.)

The anthem ended, and Vanessa walked to the front. She held the bible up, and Alex walked over. He placed his left hand on the bible, and his right hand in the air, and recited the oath.

“I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States.”

He turned to the crowd, which had risen significantly in volume, and waved. He walked back to his place beside Vanessa, and handed control back to Lin.

_ Thanks, Alex. I could not have done that. _

**_It was nothing. I had fun. Hey Lin, do you guys still use the same constitution that we wrote back in the day?_ **

_ We’ve made some amendments, but yeah, why? _

Alex didn’t answer, but Lin got the message.

Lin stood at attention while Michelle was sworn in as vice-president, and the two of them stood together and waved at the thunderous crowd.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Lin met hundreds of dignitaries, shaking everyone's hand and remembering no one, though he supposes he probably should. The parade is nice, he walks for some of it, sitting in the back of a car for the rest. It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining, people are cheering, and Lin is feeding off the energy. 

I can do this, he thinks. I can handle this. It’ll be fine.

Near the end of the parade, he sees a face in the crowd beaming at him.  _ There you are _ , he thinks, and stares at Jon, trying to convey as much love as he can in just a look. Jon catches his meaning, and winks at him.

Yeah, Lin thinks,  _ he’ll be alright. _


	17. "Why Can't We Dance With Jon?" "Why Can't We Dance With Alex?" "It's Complicated."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MENTIONS OF INTERNALISED HOMOPHOBIA AND PERIOD-TYPICAL (1800s and 2000s) HOMOPHOBIA**
> 
> Lin, can we dance with John now?
> 
> No Alex, we can’t dance with Jon.
> 
> Why not, you’ve danced with everyone else?
> 
> Because I can’t dance with another man at the ball, people will talk.
> 
> I thought you said it was allowed now?
> 
> It is, but it’s complicated. 
> 
> It doesn’t sound complicated. It sounds like you’re ashamed of Jon.
> 
> I’m not ashamed of him. I just can’t dance with him. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, please stop asking.
> 
> Can we at least go talk to him?
> 
> Yes, we can go talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up y'all????? This is Lexi posting... What???? 
> 
> *Various screams*  
> But isn't Adele doing it?  
> Where has Lexi been?  
> What?  
> Double chapter????  
> What?????
> 
> If you haven't been reading the notes, my lovely beta has been posting chapters and has actually written chapter 16 and 17 (this one), because I have ✨ no motivation✨ she has been such a big help, while my brain says 'bye bye' every time I try to write. 
> 
> Anyway this chappy is angsty! Enjoy

Before Lin knew it, it was time for the ball.

The grand west ballroom was completely decked out for the occasion, the floor gleaming so much from a recent waxing that Lin swore he could see his reflection. The piano was center stage, ready for the concert pianist to play the opening song.

“When you wrote Hamilton, did you ever imagine this is where it would lead?” Vanessa asked quietly.

Lin looked over at her. She was wearing a knee-length green dress that shimmered in the light. A white lace shawl was draped over her shoulders, and she was wearing a gold necklace her grandmother had given her.

He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a word out, the pianist started up.

“I guess that’s our cue.” Vanessa said, stepping out onto the floor holding Lin’s hand, showing him the beaming smile that he’d fallen in love with.

Lin suddenly felt panicked. His face flushed red and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

“Oh my god, I’m going to mess up. I’m the president, I should know how to dance. But I can’t remember, oh my god. What if I just start dancing like Usnavi? Or god forbid, myself?”

“Relax, mi amor. You know how to dance. Just follow the music.” She laughed good-naturedly at his panic, pulling him closer.

Slowly, Lin forced his stiff legs to move to the beat. He quickly found the rhythm, and before long he was starting to enjoy himself.

“See? I knew you’d have it.”

Lin danced with his wife, until the tempo changed to a fast waltz. He passed his wife off to Barack, and offered his hand to Michelle.

They moved quickly, waltzing around the dance floor while talking.

“So, Mister President, are you having fun?”

“Fun might not be the right word, I’m absolutely terrified right now of stepping on someone’s foot! There are a lot of important people here tonight.”

“Well, this is the most fun you’re going to have for the next 4 years, so try to enjoy it a little.” He gulped as she laughed at his suddenly panic-stricken face.

_ Four years. _

He tried to push his anxieties from his mind, and danced with person after person. He danced with the chancellor of Germany, the prime minister of New Zealand, Princess Kate, and various other world leaders and members of his entourage.

Before long he was dancing with his mother Luz.

“Mijo, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks mum.”

“And you look so happy these days! Changed your mind about wanting this office?”

He laughed, fondly. “Sure mom.”

But he knew inside his happiness had nothing to do with the presidency. He thought of Jon, of how happy he made him. He thought of mornings spent waking up at his side, of evenings spent together reading or watching TV. He knew Jon was the real source of his newfound happiness.

**_Lin, can we dance with John now?_ **

_ No Alex, we can’t dance with Jon. _

**_Why not, you’ve danced with everyone else?_ **

_ Because I can’t dance with another man at the ball, people will talk. _

**_I thought you said it was allowed now?_ **

_ It is, but it’s complicated.  _

**_It doesn’t sound complicated. It sounds like you’re ashamed of Jon._ **

_ I’m not ashamed of him. I just can’t dance with him. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, please stop asking. _

**_Can we at least go talk to him?_ **

_ Yes, we can go talk to him. _

The guilt sank heavy into his chest, how could he explain to Alex it was alright and then turn around and say it wasn’t. He felt like a hypocrite. He glanced around the room, trying to find Jon and his date. He quickly spotted Lea, dancing with Prime Minister Trudeau from Canada, looking over the moon, but he couldn’t see Jon.

When the song ended, he hustled over to one of the security people by the door.

“Have you seen Jon? I don’t think he’s here.”

“He left a little while ago, sir.”

“Do you know where?” Lin asked worriedly.

The security guy put his finger on his earpiece, listened for a moment, and told Lin he was in the East Room.

Lin found Vanessa, told her he needed some fresh air and to please make his excuses and apologies, before dashing off.

He found Jon standing in the East Room, staring up at the portrait of George Washington. He’d taken off his suit jacket and tie, which lay on the floor by the wall. His hands were in his pockets, and he stood as still as the statues in the main foyer.

“Why’d you leave, mi amor?”

Jon jumped, and spun around to face Lin.

“I was tired of dancing with Lea, needed a break.”

Lin strode up to stand next to Jon. 

“Remember when we did the Hamilton performance for the Obama’s here? I wore that bright blue suit, god that was awful. Chris did the most beautiful performance of One Last Time, even Obama had tears. And they let us bring the whole ensemble, not just the main cast! It was spectacular. And we filmed that Ham4Ham in the hallway through that door. And Daveed got to see the president's band play What’d I Miss. Oh wow, I guess they're my band now. How about that?”

Jon remained quiet, but now he was staring at the floor. Lin sighed.

“What’s wrong, Jon”

Jon looked up at Lin.

“I hate seeing you dance with everyone there knowing you can never dance with me. John is screaming at me to go to you, because it’s allowed now, isn’t it? But how do I explain to him that it’s allowed, but not for us? How can I tell him that if we weren’t famous, we could be together, but because you’re the president, we can never be public.”

Lin thought for a moment, before pulling out his phone and opening up spotify. He picked a song, and grabbed Jon by the hand before pulling him close. The first notes of “Your Song” by Elton John came through the speaker, and they started to dance.

_ It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside _

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

“Jon, I don’t know how to make this better, except to tell you that I would much rather be dancing with you then with anyone else out there. And I will tell you this, I would much rather be here, dancing with you in private, than there in front of all those people.”

Jon looked up at him.

“Why?”

“Because then, I can do this.”

Lin leaned in, and their lips met. It was chaste at first, but Jon quickly deepened it.

They danced together for a while, kissing and just enjoying being together.

_ And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_ It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

Had they been paying attention they might have noticed the shadow in the corner of the room or spotted Lea’s obnoxious dress, but so focused on each other, neither noticed anything was wrong. They didn’t notice the soft sound of her phone’s camera, snapping pictures. They didn’t notice her malicious smile and they definitely didn’t think that she would betray them.

  
  


_ I hope you don't mind _

_ I hope you don't mind _

_ That I put down in words _

But when does life ever go the way you planned? Becoming president was truly a testament to that.

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this is so sad? Alexa play despacito (I know it's old, but I'm just feeling things, okay????????)
> 
> I'm sorry y'all, it had to be done. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be lighthearted, a little fun, have a little angst but mostly fluff and happiness! Cause we've kind of put y'all through the ringer.


	18. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all started walking away, when Lea yelled after them.
> 
> “Excuse me! Who’s supposed to unpack all my things?” she demanded.
> 
> “You can unpack them yourself. You’ve got hands.” Vanessa muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jon woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was large and comfortable but not his. He stared at the canopy above him in puzzlement for a minute, before the memories came flooding back.

I’m in the white house! He thought to himself.

He looked to his right. Lin was still fast asleep, his mouth hanging open, making soft quiet snores every now and then.

Jon knew they should be getting up and starting Lin’s first day as president, but he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. He stayed perfectly still, watching Lin as he slept.

**_I can’t believe it._ **

_ Hi John. Can’t believe what? _

**_We’re in the White House. Alex is president. We’re together. Everything._ **

_ Yeah, it’s wild isn’t it. _

Just then, Lin opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, before looking up and meeting Jon’s gaze.

“Good morning,” Lin said sleepily.

“Morning to you too. Did you sleep well?” Jon asked.

“I did, this bed is so comfortable.” Lin replied, bouncing a little on the mattress.

“Well I would hope so. This is the most important bed in the entire United States.” Jon stated with a teasing smile.

Lin smiled at him, and leaned in for a kiss. Jon immediately dodged his incoming lips.

“No way, not until you brush your teeth. I can smell your breath even when your mouth is closed.” he deadpanned.

Lin gave him a playful shove, before throwing off the blankets and getting to his feet.

The two of them got ready quickly, and made their way to the dining room hand in hand. When they got there, they saw Vanessa already in deep conversation with Lin’s new chief of staff, Sandra.

Lin and Jon chose seats side by side. As soon as Lin sat down, a plate of pancakes with syrup was set in front of him. He started eating, while Sandra launched into an explanation of the day’s events.

“Good morning Mr. President. First on the agenda today will be reviewing the preparations made yesterday. You can verify that everything is as you want it in the Oval Office, while the First Lady checks over the residence. Your guest Ms. Michelle will be arriving at 11, the valets will help her with her baggage and install her in the East Room. I thought that room would be best, as it’s close by without being in the way. It’s normally used for children, but as you don’t have any, it will serve Ms. Michelle for now. Your official duties as President begin tomorrow, unless there’s some kind of national emergency today. That’s everything I have for you, but more might come up later today.”

She said all of that in one breath. Lin stares at her, jaw hanging open. He was still half-asleep, and only understood about a third of what she had said. Vanessa, sensing he was lost, quickly jumped in, re-explaining everything to Lin much more simply and slowly.

After breakfast, Lin headed to the Oval while Vanessa steered Jon towards the East Room, which would serve as his bedroom. Not that he would be sleeping there most nights.

The morning passed uneventfully. Vanessa finished unpacking their personal belongings, while Jon rearranged the furniture in his room. Around 11, Sandra came to get Lin, John and Vanessa so they could greet their guest, as was protocol.

The three of them gathered by the front door to the white house just as the limousine pulled up. The driver got out and scurried around to the back door. He opened it and out stepped Lea, once again in a dress that was way too formal and makeup way too elaborate for the occasion.

She stepped up to the trio, giving Jon a hug and a kiss on the cheek but pointedly ignoring Lin and Vanessa. She strolled into the grand lobby like she owned the place, and immediately started snapping at servants to grab her suitcases from the trunk.

“Come on people, I shouldn’t have to ask! You’re servants, so serve! See, this is why we shouldn’t have done away with slavery. Hurry up, I want to get to my room today, preferably.”

Lin and Vanessa stood behind her, just as stunned as the first time they met her. Vanessa leaned over to whisper in Lin’s ear.

“Fantastic, this was such a great idea.” she said.

“Can one of you useless hooligans show me to my room?” Lea demanded loudly to no one in particular.

“Yes, I’ll show you. Come with me.” Vanessa replied, seamlessly falling into her role as the First Lady.

“You’ll be staying in the East Room. Officially, that’s Jon’s room too, so if anyone asks, you guys are both in there together.” Vanessa explained as they walked down the hall, Lin and Jon awkwardly following behind them.

“Well, here it is. Let us know if you need anything.” Vanessa said, arriving at Lea’s room.

They all started walking away, when Lea yelled after them.

“Excuse me! Who’s supposed to unpack all my things?” she demanded.

“You can unpack them yourself. You’ve got hands.” Vanessa muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Lin to hear.

“You can ask the maids to help you. They should be available, as I didn’t need any to unpack all of our things for the rest of the house.” Vanessa couldn’t resist taking a small dig at Lea.

Lea huffed, then threw open the door to her room and stomped in, but not before demanding 3 maids to unpack her things.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Before long, everything in the house was in order, ready for the new Presidential term.

The four of them sat down to dinner together, though everyone was too tired for much conversation. After the meal, Lea grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him towards their shared room, saying something about catching up after so long apart (they had seen eachother yesterday).

Lin glanced at Vanessa and smiled. Vanessa steered Lin towards the living room, where a large TV was set up against one wall.

“Finally, I get my husband to myself.” She said, pulling Lin down to the couch with her.

They arranged themselves on the couch, Lin leaning back and Vanessa tucked in to Lin’s side, her legs across his. They tried to pay attention to the movie, but they were both so tired. They fell asleep side by side, Vanessa’s head on Lin’s shoulder.


	19. Way Back When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Alex, this is Bowling. You grab one of these balls, and roll it towards those pins, and try to knock down as many as possible. Wanna play a game?
> 
> I don’t know, it sounds really easy.
> 
> Oh, I guarantee it’s harder than it looks. Come on, give it a try.
> 
> Fine. But I pick our next activity.
> 
> Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day? Again?!

One morning about a week later, Lin, Jon and Vanessa were eating breakfast together. The White House kitchen made the best pancakes Lin had ever eaten, and he requested them more and more often. Vanessa was reading the newspaper as she ate, and Jon was scrolling on his phone.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Lin asked no one in particular.

“I have a meeting with some of the publicity people and my strategist all day” Vanessa replied without looking up from her reading.

“Oh? What about?” Lin inquired, hoping he didn’t sound too disappointed. He’d barely seen her since moving day, and he really missed her

“Relax, they want to brainstorm ideas for my new charity.” Vanessa stated, peering over the paper at him.

Lin shrugged, and turned to Jon. Right at that moment, the door was thrown open and in walked Lea, wearing a coat and carrying her purse, cleary ready to go somewhere.

“So? Are you ready yet, Jon?” she demanded.

Jon looked at her with his mouth open, then looked at Lin, confusion written clearly on his face.

“Oh my gosh, Jon” Lea sighed dramatically. “You said you would take me shopping today, my wardrobe is not suited to Washington weather and the shoppers employed here are complete idiots.”

“Oh, right” Jon said, sounding like he would rather do anything else. “I have to go get my stuff, give me a few minutes.”

Jon got up and left the room. Lin waited a few minutes, before excusing himself and following Jon.

He found Jon in his bedroom, where he was changing into an appropriate outfit for the day.

“Are you okay?” He asked, stepping up to hug Jon.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. We’ll shop for a few hours, then I’ll come back. I’d rather stay here with you though.” Jon squeezed Lin lightly, before backing away to finish getting ready.

“Good. I’m going to go to the Oval and see what they have for me today. Have a good day, I love you!” Lin said as he exited the room.

“Love you too.” Jon called after him as he walked down the hall.

Lin walks through the halls for a few minutes, stopping in front of a stairwell he had never used before. He knew there were no pressing issues needing his attention at the moment, so he decided it would be a great time to explore his new home.

He pulled out his phone and googled “white house hidden features”. He scrolled through the results and bookmarked a few he wanted to look into. Finally, he came across one entry in particular.

“Bowling Alley? We have a Bowling Alley?” He said to himself.

**_What’s a Bowling Alley?_ **

_ Hi Alex, it’s a place where you Bowl, which is a sport. Better I just show you than try to explain it. Let’s go! _

He asked one of the White House aides for directions, and before long he was standing in a small room in the basement. Three bowling lanes stretched out before him.

_ Okay Alex, this is Bowling. You grab one of these balls, and roll it towards those pins, and try to knock down as many as possible. Wanna play a game? _

**_I don’t know, it sounds really easy._ **

_ Oh, I guarantee it’s harder than it looks. Come on, give it a try. _

**_Fine. But I pick our next activity._ **

_ Deal. _

Lin nodded to his security guy, who set up a match for him. His name flickered on the screen.

“Um, can you add Alex’s name as well?” He asked the guy.

He obliged, and Alex’s name appeared on the screen as well.

Lin walked up and picked out a large black ball. Positioning his fingers in the holes, he rolled it down with as much force as he could muster. He managed to hit 2 pins on the side. The next shot went wide, and ended up in the gutter.

**_Nice throw. I thought you never throw away your shot?_ **

_ Hardee har, so funny. You try if you think it’s that easy. _

Lin turned away from the lane, and Alex immediately took over. He stood straighter, walked over to the balls with rigid formality, and picked one up.

**_How do I hold this? It’s huge!_ **

_ Here, let me show you. _

Lin took over again momentarily to position his hand correctly, before giving back to Alex. Alex studied his hand position, memorizing it for the future.

Alex walked over to the lane, eyed the pins, and methodically rolled the ball towards them. Once again, it ended up in the gutter.

**_What? I was perfectly aimed! I’m a master marksman! This is rigged!_ **

_ It’s not rigged, it’s just difficult. I told you. _

**_I must try again._ **

The game proceeded. As expected, both men were terrible and ended with very low scores.

_ That was fun! Wanna go again? _

**_No. I definitely do not._ **

Lin smirked. He knew Alex hated not being good at something.

_ Alright, what do you want to do, then? _

**_I saw on that list you were looking at earlier, there’s a chocolate shop. Might we go there next?_ **

_ I have absolutely no objection to that. Let’s go. _

They went to the chocolatier’s, and tried some of the best chocolate Lin’s ever had. Then they went to the florist’s, the tailor’s, and the press room. In every room, people immediately snapped to attention when he entered. Alex loved it, but Lin felt a little self conscious.

Eventually, Lin found himself in the East room, where he had shared the dance with Jon. He looked up at the big portraits on the wall: George Washington and Martha Washington, staring down at him.

**_I miss him._ **

_ Do you want to talk about him a little? I’d love to know what he was like. _

**_He was unlike anyone who has ever lived or will ever live, I’m sure of that._ **

_ I definitely believe that. _

**_Did you know that he never smiled with his mouth open? Not once?_ **

_ Why? _

**_He didn’t like how his dentures made him look._ **

_ That’s funny. Did the dentures look that bad? _

**_Oh absolutely. They were made out of human teeth, you see. So all the teeth were different sizes and fit crookedly. It was rather odd._ **

_ Okay, I did not need that visual. Suppose we move on? _

**_Let’s go look at some other portraits._ **

Lin walked from room to room, asking Alex to point out anyone he recognized. They stopped at Jefferson’s portrait, where Alex unleashed a tirade of profanities at the unmoving painting. He had similar reactions to Madison and Monroe. The passed Laurens’ painting, but Hamilton barely glanced at it, saying he didn’t need to see it since he had the real one upstairs.

They paused at Lafayette’s painting. Alex didn’t say anything, just stared for a while before asking Lin to move on.

Finally, they found Alex’s portrait. It was in a corner of the red room, off of the state dining room. They stood staring at it for ages, not saying anything. Finally, it was Alex who broke the silence.

**_I don’t like my nose._ **

_ Oh? Did they not get it right? _

**_No, they did, I just don’t like my nose._ **

Lin burst out laughing, and Alex quickly joined him. 

When they finally stopped laughing, Lin glanced at his watch.

_ Whoops, we missed dinner. What say we grab some popcorn and watch a movie before heading to bed? _

**_Sure, I’m exhausted._ **

Lin headed to the residence. He requested a big bowl of popcorn from an aide nearby, before putting on an old movie.

_ Pay attention, I think you’ll like this one. _

They watched the movie, an old musical called 1776. Lin was eating way too much popcorn, which was giving Alex a stomach ache, so Alex took over halfway through to force Lin to stop.

When the movie ended, both Alex and Lin were in tears from laughing so hard.

**_It was at once extremely accurate and not accurate at all._ **

_ I thought you might like it. _

**_I loved it, thank you._ **

Lin, having taken back over from Alex, headed off to bed.

**_Thank you for letting me explore today._ **

_ I wasn’t letting you do anything, I wanted to explore too. _

**_Either way, thank you. I enjoyed the stroll down memory lane._ **

_ It’s not a problem Alex. _

**_I also want to thank you for taking this job, for being the president. I know this is the last thing you wanted._ **

_ It’s definitely not what I had planned, but it’s not so bad. _

**_I made so many mistakes in my life, now I feel like I have a chance to actually make a difference, and not screw it up. I am, as you would say, not throwing away my shot._ **

_ Haha, very funny. And I know that you and me, together, can do right by all the people who voted for me. I promise, Alex, I value your input and I want to hear from you on everything I do in this office. You are the president as much as I am. Understand? _

**_I understand._ **

**_Thank you._ **

Lin fell asleep waiting for Jon to come home.


End file.
